1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plunger switch and, more particularly, to a plunger switch for electric appliances, which may be mounted to an electric appliance to control a lamp, a motor, a heater, etc. and has enhanced safety and electrical and mechanical properties, thus providing high reliability so that the plunger switch may be safely operated for a lengthy period of time. Further, this invention allows the plunger switch to maintain its original condition without a reduction in elasticity or a change of shape, despite being repeatedly used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plunger switch is mounted to an electric appliance to control a lamp, a motor, a heater, etc. Due to external pressure generated by electric and mechanical elements, a point of contact of the plunger switch engages the electric appliance. Meanwhile, when the external pressure is eliminated, the contact of the plunger switch returns to an original position thereof, thus maintaining an operable position.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional plunger switch includes a main body 3 having a predetermined shape. A plunger 2 is secured within the main body 3 and protrudes outwards from the main body 3. A locking flange is provided on the plunger 2, so that a W-shaped contact is coupled to the locking flange. Further, a spring is fitted over the portion of the plunger 2 under the locking flange. Thereby, the plunger 2 slides up and down due to external pressure, thus being in electric contact with contacts that are provided on both sides of an inner surface of the main body 3.
However, the plunger switch 1, mounted to an electric appliance to control a lamp, a motor, a heater, etc., is problematic in that the elastic force of the spring may be reduced, the sliding contact may be deformed, and an arc discharge may occur, due to long use and repeated operation of the plunger switch 1, thus eventually causing repeated malfunctions.
The plunger switch 1 has another problem in that it has a sliding structure, so that the switch is not stably operated, and the switch may malfunction.
Further, it is impossible to adapt an additional contact point to the plunger switch having the sliding structure, so that the plunger switch cannot be used as a switch for a high-current electric appliance.